Drabbles of Discord
by DisneyFanatic2364
Summary: Vignettes, drabbles and alternate scenes taking place in the "Bride of Discord" universe.
1. Do We Have a Deal?

**So while going through my old files I found the one filled with drabbles of all my stories, including fanfiction. A lot of them were alternate and extra scenes for the _Bride of Discord_ universe (if you haven't read that story, none of this will make sense to you), some of them which were initially written for the story but I changed my mind and put them in the drabble document just in case I should change my mind again, some of them written as afterthoughts. But everything you'll see in here take place in the _Bride of Discord_ universe and only a few of them are not canon to the universe but are instead alternate takes on certain scenes (such as this one).**

 **Here was my original idea for the scene in which Fluttershy accepts Discord's proposal. It was meant to be very reminiscent of the "Once Upon a Time" scene in the episode "Skin Deep."  
**

* * *

Discord pondered on the last item and cursed himself for not thinking it through earlier. He thought of what he would need in his new life. He had already asked that the ponies never use the Elements of Harmony against him in exchange for Princess Twilight's horn and that he have a piece of land, so long as he promised not to wreak havoc on Equestria. It was all he needed to live comfortably, but if he were to stop his hostile takeover, what would he do then? Return to his empty cave and talk to copies of himself? Even if he was to continue his chaos, there was no point in it if he had no one to share it with.

His mind then wandered to the couple he had encountered a few minutes earlier. The way they had held each other, talked to each other, looked at each other; he would never admit it aloud that he wanted that.

Then it struck him. That was what he needed! A companion! Someone he could share his chaos with! Someone he could talk to! Someone who could fill the hole in his heart that had been empty for eons!

After playing the scenario out in his head, he realized that it was not a companion he needed. What he needed was a...wife.

A wife would not only keep him company, but show him the love he had been denied all these years. She would look at him in a way no pony ever had and would touch him in a way no pony had ever dared to do. A wife would be bound to him forever and never leave!

But it could not be just any pony. Most mares would scream at the sight of him or look at him with disdain. If he just asked for a random mare, who was to say she would even like him or if he would even like her? No. This mare had to be special, some pony he would be happy to spend the rest of eternity with. Unfortunately, he did not find that many ponies to be attractive, except...

He looked at the yellow pegasus out of the corner of his eye. She still wore her flowing green gown from the Grand Galloping Gala that evening, and his heart skipped a beat at the memory of first seeing her in it. It truly made her look beautiful, and the daisies braided into her silky pink mane only enhanced that beauty.

Her eyes at this moment were filled with fear as they stared at his back, though she was trying her best to hide it. He grinned as he remembered the Stare she had given him a few minutes earlier. He did not submit to it, but having this hidden chaotic ability made her all the more attractive to the Lord of Chaos.

She was the Element of Kindness. Surely with her sweet nature, she would show him the compassion he so desired. He remembered how she had felt in his arms and imagined what it would be like if she were returning his embrace, caressing his distorted face with those soft, delicate hooves of hers...

"Well?" Twilight asked impatiently.

Discord grinned mischievously and turned back to the ponies. "Okay, I know what I want now!"

"What is it?" Rarity groaned. "Jewels?"

He huffed. "Please, I can summon all the jewels in Equestria with a wave of my paw. No. What I want," he chuckled as he glanced at the yellow pegasus, "is something much more valuable, but I believe it's a fair bargain. It's a three for one deal."

"Huh?" Pinkie uttered.

"Applejack, you're a sales pony. You understand, don't you?"

"Uh," the southern pony muttered. "Three for one means three for the price of one, but I don't..."

"Precisely! I will give you your princesses, three mares, for the price of one mare! We'll call Cadence's unborn filly a bonus."

Silence fell over the ponies. Twilight was the first to break it.

"What do you mean by the price of one mare?"

Discord pointed at Fluttershy. "I want her."

Every pony gasped in shock.

"WHAT?!" Fluttershy screamed.

"Did you not hear me, my dear?" Discord asked, leaning down to cup her chin in his claw. "I want _you_."

Rainbow Dash slapped away his claw and moved protectively in front of Fluttershy.

"Forget it, punk!" she exclaimed.

Rarity followed Rainbow's example and stood firmly beside Fluttershy. "You're not getting her for whatever sick, twisted intentions you have for her!"

"Why _do_ you want her, anyway?" Applejack demanded.

Discord shrugged. "Why wouldn't I want a rare beauty like her...?"

Fluttershy squeaked as she suddenly felt his paw on her. She turned around to see that he had teleported behind her. She whimpered as he ran his claw through her mane.

"...to be my bride?"

Fluttershy stood frozen in fear. Rainbow Dash moved quickly and threw a punch at Discord's paw. The others formed a circle around their friend.

"There is no way Fluttershy is going with you!" Twilight exclaimed. "Especially if it's to be your bride!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "You must be crazy to think we would just hand her over to you!"

"I didn't say you had to hand her over," Discord said. "I don't want the pretty thing coming along if she doesn't want to. In order for this to work, she has to come out of her own free will. Then, and only then, will you get your princesses back."

"But why her?" Rarity demanded. "Of all the ponies in Equestria, why Fluttershy?"

He grinned as his eyes focused intently on her. "I have never seen such beauty in all my life, and I have lived for a very long time. Being a creature of chaos can be a rather...lonely occupation. I feel the time has come to seek companionship, and frankly, the only mare who has captured my interest is you, my dear Fluttershy."

"If you want a bride so badly," Twilight scowled, "take me instead!"

"No, Twilight!" Shining Armor and Spike said at once.

"If she won't do," Rarity said, "take me!"

"Or me!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Take either of us!" Applejack shouted. "Just leave Fluttershy be!"

"Well!" Discord sneered. "It's nice to see you ladies fighting over me, but I will take no pony other than this lovely little pegasus here. It's her, or no deal."

"Then we have no deal," Twilight growled through her teeth. "You can have the old castle in the Everfree Forest for your land and we will promise never to use the Elements against you, but there is no way you will ever have Fluttershy!"

Discord sighed. "Very well, _your highness_."

He snapped his fingers and, in a flash, Twilight horn was restored to her head, and Equestria was returned to normal. Discord began striding to the door. He could feel their furious gazes on him, as well as Fluttershy's confused one. He was nearly out the door when he heard a soft, but loud voice.

"Wait!"

Discord grinned in triumph as he turned back to the ponies. Fluttershy gently pushed her friends aside and boldly walked toward the draconequus. She stopped in front of him and looked up at him with fiery eyes that made him want her even more.

"If I go with you," she said in a shaky, but brave voice, "and become your...wife, you will keep your promise and let the princesses go?"

"My dear," he said with a bow, "you have my word."

She turned to look at her friends for a long moment and then back up at him.

"Then you have mine."

"Fluttershy, no!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"It's the only way, girls!"

"But Fluttershy, you can't!" Twilight insisted.

"You can't marry this," Rarity paused to glare at Discord, "beast!"

Discord dramatically put his paw to his heart and pretended to look offended. "Well! See if I invite _you_ to the wedding!"

"There isn't gonna be a wedding!" Applejack snapped. "Cuz she's not goin'..."

"Girls!" Fluttershy shouted. "Listen to me. Discord is the only one who knows where the princesses are, and we can only get them back if we give him what he wants. If it's me he wants, it's me he shall get."

Discord's grin grew wider at his bride-to-be's speech. "Well said, my dear!"

Fluttershy shut her eyes as he laid his paw and claw on her shoulders.

"Now what do you say we go check out our new palace?" he whispered.

"No!" Twilight protested. "Fluttershy, you can't...you won't..."

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but it's been decided."

"She's right," Discord smirked. "The deal is struck."

He laughed triumphantly as he scooped her up in his arms. Rainbow Dash was about to charge for him, when Applejack grabbed her tail in her mouth.

"Stop, Rainbow!" the cowgirl shouted through her teeth. "There's nothin' we can do!"

"You jerk!" Rainbow exclaimed, trying to break free from Applejack's grasp. "If you hurt a hair on her head..."

Discord gasped dramatically. "Hurt this precious pony? Never! So long as you don't try and steal her back. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got a wedding to plan!"

"Wait!" Fluttershy cried. "Let me say goodbye to..."

But Discord had already vanished from the room, taking Fluttershy along with him.

* * *

 **I changed this scene for many reasons:**  
 **1\. I decided it was best not to copy "Once Upon a Time" entirely and try a more original approach, though I still made subtle references in the final version.  
2\. I figured it would be best if Discord not ask Fluttershy directly and instead act like he doesn't care which mare he ends up with. His attraction to Fluttershy was only small at that point and I don't think he'd want to appear desperate to his foes.  
3\. This version put more pressure specifically on Fluttershy. I wanted to allow time for not just her to contemplate this, but all the Mane 6 (leading to some later, more dramatic and heartbreaking scenes). This way, she comes to the decision on her own without Discord pressuring her.  
4\. I also wanted to incorporate elements of "Bride of the Lindorm King" (I talk about this folktale in my podcast "Beauties and Beasts" on PodBean), such as the visit to the soothsayer and for the confrontation between the maiden and the animal groom. I liked the idea of Fluttershy facing him alone in a cave, amplifying her terror and bravery.  
5\. I wanted to make Discord seem a little less cruel in allowing Fluttershy to say goodbye to her friends. And maybe more like he wasn't expecting Fluttershy, who is so timid and scared, to actually WANT to be his wife, and the point was for him to feel wanted by someone.  
6\. I realized Fluttershy needed more support from at least one of her friends before she could make this decision, or at the very least that she'd talk it out with one of them (level-headed Applejack seemed like the best option).**

 **Well, anyway, I'm glad with how it turned out ultimately. But it's fun to share what could have been with all of you.**


	2. Now What?

**So these are not to be uploaded in any particular order (except maybe in the order that I dig them out of the archives). Also, I have no record of when exactly I wrote these particular bits, but I'm pretty sure I wrote this drabble after "Bride of Discord" was finished, as an afterthought as to Discord's motives behind impressing Fluttershy with gifts.**

 **This takes place right after Fluttershy is brought to the castle and she faints.**

* * *

Discord gazed in triumph at the mare who lay unconscious on the daybed he had summoned for her. As much as he hated to admit it, she was quite beautiful. It was strange, because he had never considered a pony beautiful in his life. But when he looked at the mare's fair and innocent face, he found it hard to take his eyes off her. He could not resist the urge to reach out his claw and gently touch her mane. He ran his talons through the pink strands, enjoying the silkiness of them. His claw then moved down her back. Never in his life had he ever felt anything so soft.

He circled the daybed, so he could look at her from every angle, as if he had not gotten a good enough look at her already. He searched for a flaw in her appearance, but found none. Her hair, her coat, her wings were all so...perfect. She was like a delicate flower, one of nature's masterpieces. She radiated with beauty without even trying.

Funny. Usually, he hated all things natural, even flowers, but this pegasus seemed to be an exception. And to think she was all his.

He could not believe it. He had a bride! He was going to be married! He was going to spend the rest of eternity with this beautiful mare! He would never again be alone! His heart swelled with happiness at the thought.

He then remembered who his bride was: Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness herself! He then realized if Fluttershy grew to care for him, the ponies would be one Element short, which meant they could not turn him back to stone.

"Even better," he sneered to himself.

He looked back at the sleeping mare. If he played his cards right, he would be free to take over Equestria and, as an added bonus, get a beautiful queen!

It was too perfect! There was just one problem.

She hated him.

At least, that was what he figured. She feared him, at least. His wife or not, she would not hesitate to use her Element of Harmony against him, especially after practically kidnapping her. Sure, she had agreed to marry him, but only because she wanted to save the princesses, not because she wanted him. He wanted her to want him. That had been the whole point of this arrangement!

He needed to be wanted by some pony. A special pony. One that would not treat him like a villain, but an ordinary creature, and show him the love he had been denied all these years.

This pegasus sleeping on the daybed was probably the best candidate. With her sweet nature, maybe she could learn to look past his exterior and love what was underneath.

He had to show her he was not just a monster, and he knew how. He would treat her like a queen, give her everything she desired, as he had promised.

When he looked back at her on the daybed, he realized that if she was going to live here, she needed a place to sleep. He stiffened as he recalled that married couples often share a bed. He shook his head before his thoughts could go further.

"One step at a time, Discord," he muttered. "Get her to like you first."

He would make her a room, one fit for a queen. He did not know how long she was going to be out, so he had to act quickly.

* * *

 **Kind of wish I'd put something like this in the final chapter, but I guess I wanted to keep Discord's motives ambiguous for the time being.**


	3. Chaotic Tour

**Gosh I wish I'd kept this idea in the final fic. Not sure why I left it out. This part was meant to be another moment of Discord impressing Fluttershy, and showing more the Castle of Chaos. I mean it IS huge.**

* * *

It was her second day in Discord's castle and Fluttershy was still overwhelmed with the situation. Discord was not making it any easier for her.

She did not mind the big breakfast, though she did not have much of an appetite that morning, especially after he had given her the jade bracelet. When it became clear to Discord that she was not going to eat any more, he offered her a tour of the castle.

"There are precisely one hundred and thirty-seven rooms in this castle," he explained, "and I've found use for all of them! Trust me when I say you will never be bored here!"

"That's great, but..." Fluttershy crossed her back legs. "Could you show me the bathroom first?"

The bathroom was enormous, the bathtub being fifty feet wide and the shower a waterfall. Fluttershy quickly rushed to one of the two doors leading to a toilet. When she was done with her business, she was reluctant to come out, knowing Discord was standing right outside.

"Darling?" he called, knocking on the door. "Could you hurry it up in there? We have a hundred and thirty-four rooms left to go!"

"But we've only seen one," Fluttershy said.

"We've seen the bathroom, plus the dining room and your room. That's three. Now are you done? We've got a lot of ground to cover!"

The pegasus sighed in defeat. She could not lock herself in the bathroom forever.

Next, he showed her the swimming pool, the tennis courts, the roller rink, the movie theatre, the library, the bouncy room and many other rooms he had created. Some doors led to random things like a room filled with oranges or with cotton candy walls. By the time they got to the last door, Fluttershy was very dizzy.

"And this," Discord said, opening the upside-down door, "is my room."

The bed was on the ceiling and the only other piece of furniture was a full-length mirror. Fluttershy raised an eyebrow, as she had expected his room to be more chaotic. She turned around and realized that his room was only a few feet away from hers. That did not make her feel comfortable.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Discord asked. "Maybe I should get a part-time job at interior design!"

"It's nice," Fluttershy sighed.

He frowned when he looked at her face for the hundredth time that morning. Just like all those other times, she was not smiling. He had expected her to at least be in awe with all he had created. After all, how many castles have a bouncy room?

Alas, she was as moody as she was the day before. He was not sure why, but he wanted to see her smile at least once.

Each time he looked at her, he would be reminded of how pretty she was. He had exaggerated all the compliments he had given her, but he had to admit to himself that she was attractive for a pony. He did not forget how she had looked onstage at the Grand Galloping Gala. She had been more than just attractive that evening. She had looked...well, beautiful. And as she sang, she had smiled, which made her even more beautiful.

That beauty was still there, but now, it looked...sad. He had to cheer her up somehow.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Discord inquired.

"Uh..." Fluttershy stammered. "I think I'll just go back to my room."

He raised an eyebrow as she turned to walk away.

"That's it? After I showed you all the exciting things you can do in this castle?"

"I just...want some time alone, if you don't mind."

"Have I mentioned you look radiant today?"

"Yes."

Discord bit his lip. He had to try something else. He teleported in front of her, blocking her path.

"I mean it!" he insisted. He waved his claw and a single red rose appeared. "Here." He held the flower out to her. "For you, my dear."

Fluttershy took the rose in her hoof and stared at it wearily. It was beautiful, and a part of her thought it was sweet of Discord to give it to her. She gazed up into his red and yellow eyes. They seemed so desperate and pleading.

She thought about what Zecora had said, that the Lord of Chaos was just desperate for love and acceptance. Did he truly mean it when he said she was beautiful? Did he want her to fall in love with him because he was in love with her?

She was not sure if she wanted him to be in love with her. After all, he had forbidden her to leave the castle, thus cutting her off from her friends and the rest of the world. Sure, he had given her a nice room and made sure she did not starve, but what had he really done to deserve her love?

She looked back at the rose and sighed.

"It's lovely."

Discord's heart sank when no smile appeared.

"So are you," he declared.

She did not reply and walked past him to her room. Discord should have felt angry when she closed the door, but instead a wave of sadness passed over him.

So far, his engagement wasn't going well. When he had asked for a bride, he expected a sweet mare to smile for him, admire his chaos, or even go so far as to hold his paw. Instead, his beautiful bride hated him. She would never admit it to him, but he could see it in her eyes. There was no love or even the slightest trace of happiness, only fear, sadness and contempt.

Then again, he should have expected this. What mare would fall for him on the spot?

He had been so excited. For the first time in eons, he did not eat alone. But did she eat? Hardly. Everything he offered her, she looked at like it was poison. And the gifts he had given her, tokens of affection, that were far less chaotic than he was used to yet still dazzling, she had dismissed them as if they were worthless trinkets.

He was so confused. Didn't mares love living in luxury? Didn't they love receiving gifts?

Of all the mares he had to end up with, it had to be the one who was the exception to the rule.


	4. A Dog's Collar

**Now a little something from Fluttershy's perspective. I wish I'd kept this in, as it explained why Fluttershy never tried taking the engagement ring off, and showed more of her emotional turmoil.**

* * *

Fluttershy's heart sank when she woke up and saw she was still in the room Discord had made for her. Even though it had been three days since she accepted his proposal, she had still hoped it was all a dream. If it was, it did not seem like it was to end.

Fluttershy knew Discord would be calling her for breakfast soon. She was too nauseous to eat at the moment. She crawled out of bed and trotted over to the vanity. Fluttershy did not like mirrors. She never liked what she saw. What she saw now was a scared pony with darkened eyes from lack of sleep. Her eyes then wandered to the diamond ring around her neck.

This ring had been the seal to the deal she and Discord had made. It was a symbol that she belonged to him now, like a collar on a dog. It made her angry.

She gripped the confounded piece of jewelry, wanting to rip it off her neck, but no matter how hard she tugged, the chain would not break. Then she tried lifting it over her head, but it was not wide enough. She reached behind her neck and searched for a clasp, but there was none!

Fluttershy groaned in realization. Discord had made this so it would never leave her neck.

Discord. Once upon a time, that name would make her shiver in fear. Now, it made her blood boil with hatred.

Despite the necessities he had granted her, she knew he did not really care for her. If he did, he would not be treating her like a pet.

Then what did he want from her?


	5. Realization

**Last drabble I'll upload tonight. Takes place after "The Date."**

 **Of all the regrets I have for "Bride of Discord," leaving this scene out is one of them. I don't even remember why I left it out, as it elaborated Discord's feelings a whole lot more! Guess I just wanted to finish the chapter with that bombshell line:**

* * *

"I've fallen in love with her."

As soon as Discord said the words, he knew it was true. Despite his efforts to suppress his emotions, even from himself, the pretty yellow pegasus had somehow crept her way into his heart.

He stared up from his bed and replayed the events of the evening one more time. Not an hour ago, he had held her in his arms as they danced through the night. During the time in which they had sat down for a break, he had dared to ask if he may kiss her. He remembered the mixture of surprise, joy and fear he had felt as she had closed her eyes and puckered her lips. It was even more surprising that she was the one to close the gap between them.

He sighed at the memory of her lips. They had tasted of ranch dressing, due to the salad she had eaten earlier, but they were also pleasantly moist and sweet. His first kiss, and it had been the best moment of his existence.

Then when he took her back to her room, she had kissed him goodnight on the cheek and showed no sign of fear. No creature had ever dared to do what she had done. It was then that Discord had realized just how happy he was to have this beauty in his life. He had never been this cheerful, not even while ruling Equestria.

While he was still in high spirits from the kiss, a part of him felt empty, because she was not with him now.

Discord brushed his claw over the cheek she had kissed and then over his lips.

"Fluttershy," he sighed.

He was doomed. He could not stop thinking about her kind, sparkling teal eyes; her flowing pink hair, her soft, yellow coat; or her sweet, angelic voice. She treated him like no pony else had, not like a monster, but...a friend.

He cringed as he thought of that word, as that was all he was to her. Or was he?

Discord's ears perked up. What if she loved him back? That morning she had rejected his flowers and chocolates, but after tonight, surely her affection for him had grown at least a little?

He sat up in bed with a look of determination on his face. "I have to tell her."

After all, for the past month, he had asked her every day if she loved him, but she was unaware of his true feelings. If she knew how he really felt about her, maybe she would change her mind!

His fingers were ready to snap him to her bedroom, but he paused.

No, it would not be tonight. The dear thing was exhausted from their date. He would tell her in the morning. He glanced at the calendar on the wall and realized it was her birthday tomorrow! Perfect! He would make tomorrow the best birthday of her life and then, when the day was through, he would fall on his knee and confess his love for her. And then...he would ask for her hoof once more, to make up for the tense, unromantic proposal he had made last month.

They would marry the next day. No, he could not wait that long! He would marry her in that instant!

He could see it all now: Fluttershy in that beautiful wedding gown he had created, him in his tuxedo, a pastor (who he would summon and, if necessary, threaten to perform the ceremony) standing between them and pronouncing them husband and wife. Then Discord would crown his beautiful bride his Queen of Chaos. They would rule Equestria together, and nothing could tear them apart!

His heart sank as he slowly realized the flaw in that plan. What if she said no again? He shrugged this off, because even if she did tomorrow, she would say yes eventually. His worry returned with another thought.

Would Fluttershy like being his Queen of Chaos? Would she like ruling a world of disorder? What of her friends? They would be in the way of his takeover and might convince Fluttershy to turn against him. That would mean he would have to take care of them...permanently.

No. He could not do that. It would break his darling Fluttershy's heart. She would hate him for the rest of her life.

He now knew he could not have Fluttershy's love and Equestria as well. Even if he forced her to be his queen, he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to be with him because she wanted to.

Discord flopped back onto his bed, grabbed a pillow and squeezed it against his chest, releasing his anxiety. What could he do? Chaos was the only thing he lived for. That is, until he met Fluttershy.

The more he thought about his love, the less chaos plagued his mind. Nothing mattered to him now but Fluttershy. A life of power and chaos would be empty without Fluttershy.

He smiled and hugged the pillow as if it were Fluttershy herself. He did not care if he would never rule Equestria again. He at least had this small kingdom where he could do as he pleased. He was even considering making some alterations to the castle so it would better suit Fluttershy's needs, like making the exterior less frightening and having fewer upside-down rooms. Also, if they got married, he would have to give up sleeping on the ceiling. He knew how much being on the ground meant to Fluttershy. No pony would dare venture into his domain, so there was no pony around to condescend them.

They did not need Equestria. Fluttershy would be his queen whether they had a kingdom or not. He would take good care of her and show his love for her every day. He could make her immortal (he was the Lord of Chaos, he could do that), which meant they could be together forever!

 _Forever_ , he thought with a sigh, _with Fluttershy_.


End file.
